Zadania wątku głównego (Skyrim)
Poniższy spis ukazuje zadania wątku głównego gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim wraz z ogólnikowym opisem. Zadania wątku głównego Zerwane kajdany (Unbound) Zerwane kajdany - twoim zadaniem jest uciec z grodu Helgen przed smokiem z pomocą Ralofa lub Hadvara. Gdy już ci się uda, musisz przedrzeć się przez gród i wyjść z niego. Cisza przed burzą (Before the Storm) Cisza przed burzą - po ucieczce z grodu udaj się do Rzecznej Puszczy, a następnie do Białej Grani, poinformuj jarla o zaistniałej sytuacji, a następnie porozmawiaj z nadwornym magiem. Czarnygłaz (Bleak Falls Barrow) Czarnygłaz - udaj się do starożytnych norskich ruin - Czarnygłaz, w celu odnalezienia Smoczego Kamienia, a następnie przynieś go do nadwornego czarodzieja jarla. Budzenie Smoka (Dragon Rising) Budzenie Smoka - udaj się z hurkarlem jarla do pobliskiej wieży strażniczej, w celu zabicia smoka. Po raz pierwszy użyj Krzyku. Po wszystkim poinformuj jarla o zdarzeniach. Droga Głosu (The Way of the Voice) Droga Głosu - skieruj się na Wysoki Hrothgar, który leży na Gardle Świata, a następnie rozpocznij pobieranie nauk od Siwobrodych, którzy cię tam wezwali. Róg Jurgena Wiatrowładnego (The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller) Róg Jurgena Wiatrowładnego - udaj się do starożytnych norskich ruin - Ustengrav, który jest grobowcem mistrza Siwobrodych, a następnie zabierz jego róg i przynieś go Siwobrodym. Na miejscu jednak zamiast rogu znajdziesz karteczkę z informacją, by udać się do Gospody pod Śpiącym Gigantem, gdzie masz spotkać się z osobą, która zabrała róg, po jego odzyskaniu, zanieś go Siwobrodym. Ostrze w ciemnościach (A Blade in the Dark) Ostrze w ciemnościach - udaj się wraz z Delphine do Gajkyne, w celu wspólnego pokonania smoka. List Żelazny (Diplomatic Immunity) List Żelazny - porozmawiaj z Delphine o sytuacji smoków, a następnie porozmawiaj z Malbornem w Samotnii, który poda ci wskazówki, co do zachowania w Ambasadzie Thalmoru, następnie skieruj się do stajni skąd wyruszysz do ambasady. Na miejscu wykonuj polecenia Malborna i przekradnij się do Ambasady, następnie znajdź dossier na temat Esberna, skieruj się do lochów i ucieknij z budynku. Szczur zapędzony w kąt (A Cornered Rat) Szczur zapędzony w kąt - udaj się do Pękniny, odszukaj Esberna, a następnie odprowadź go do Rzecznej Puszczy. Ściana Alduina (Alduin's Wall) Ściana Alduina - udaj się z dwoma członkami zakonu Ostrzy - Esbernem i Delphine do Niebiańskiej Przystani. Wykonaj zagadki, dzięki którym dostaniesz się do jej wnętrza i wysłuchaj interpretacji Esberna na temat Ściany Alduina. Gardło Świata (The Throat of the World) Gardło Świata - udaj się do Arngeira, a następnie porozmawiaj z Paarthurnaxem. Pradawna wiedza (Elder Knowledge) Pradawna wiedza - dowiedz się, gdzie szukać Pradawnego Zwoju, następnie udaj się w miejsce jego położenia i zdobądź go. Zguba Alduina (Alduin's Bane) Zguba Alduina - po odzyskaniu Pradawnego Zwoju, udaj się z nim na Gardło Świata i odczytaj go. Wtedy nauczysz się krzyku, który powala Smoki na ziemię. Po odczytaniu zwoju przybędzie Alduin, z którym musisz stoczyć bitwę. Istnieje błąd, przez który nie możesz zadać Alduinowi obrażeń (Smokogrzmot działa). W tym wypadku należy wczytać grę do momentu wejścia na Gardło Świata. Gdy na nie wejdziesz, wysłuchaj Paarthurnaxa do końca i dopiero wtedy odczytaj zwój. Podczas wizji ze zwoju nie ruszaj się, ani nie próbuj wykonać żadnej czynności. To powinno pomóc. Gdy Alduin ucieknie, dowiedz się, gdzie się udał, możesz to zrobić rozmawiając z Paarthurnaxem, Esbernem lub Arngeirem - wszyscy podają ci identyczne miejsce ucieczki Alduina. Paarthurnax (Paarthurnax) Paarthurnax - gdy wybierzesz opcję rozmowy z Esbernem, ten powie Dovahkiinowi, że wie, iż to Smok Paarthurnax jest przywódcą Siwobrodych, wtedy zleci zabicie ci go, jeśli udasz się następnie do Arngeira, powie on ci, że Paarthurnax nie jest już złym smokiem jak kiedyś i poświęcił się Drodze Głosu. Nasz wybór - czy go zabijemy, czy też nie, wpłynie na dalszą część fabuły podczas konferencji pokojowej i nasze relacje z Siwobrodymi i Ostrzami (zabicie go uniemożliwi wykonywanie zadań związanych z Siwobrodymi; nie zabicie go uniemożliwi wykonywanie zadań związanych z Ostrzami). Niekończąca się pora roku (Season Unending) Niekończąca się pora roku - gdy dowiesz się o tym jak złapać smoka Odahviinga, udaj się do jarla Białej Grani, który jednak nie zgodzi się na to z uwagi, iż nie może zgodzić się na to, gdyż wokół panuje wojna. Wtedy też poprosi cię byś zorganizował u Siwobrodych konferencję pokojową z udziałem Thalmoru, Ostrzy, Siwobrodych, Cesarstwa i Gromowładnych. Upadły (The Fallen) Upadły - gdy konferencja ta zakończy się, wtedy należy udać się do Smoczej Przystani i złapać smoka. Gdy go złapiesz, ten przejdzie na twoją stronę i poleci z tobą do portalu, który prowadzi do Sovngardu. Gniazdo Pożeracza Światów (The World-Eater's Eyrie) Gniazdo Pożeracza Światów - gdy Odahviing poleci z tobą do Skuldafn, musisz przedostać się do portalu pokonując przy tym smoki i draugry. Gdy dotrzesz do portalu, czeka cię walka ze Smoczym Kapłanem, któremu zabrać musisz kostur i maskę. Po umieszczeniu kosturu w pieczęci, portal otworzy się. Sovngard (Sovngard) Sovngard - udanie się do Sovngardu. Sovngard to kraina (wyglądająca dosyć baśniowo), w której Alduin poluje na dusze zmarłych. Przy drodze w dolinach można zobaczyć posągi nordyckich bohaterów. Skieruj się do kościanego mostu na drugim końcu krainy, po drodze spotkasz między innymi wojowników Gromowładnych, Cesarskich jak i samego Króla Torygga. Po uzyskaniu dostępu do Sali Męstwa, przywita Cię Ysgramor we własnej osobie, po czym skieruje do trzech bohaterów znanych ci z historii, którą widziałeś w Pradawnym Zwoju, wyjdź z nimi z Sali. Zabójca Smoków (Dragonslayer) Zabójca Smoków - gdy wyjdziesz i skierujesz się na pole przed mostem, użyj krzyku, by odgonić mgłę, a następnie pokonaj Alduina. Po wykonaniu tego zadania porozmawiaj z wojownikiem, z którym przechodziłeś próbę, a następnie powróć do Tamriel. en:Main Quest (Skyrim) de:Hauptquests (Skyrim) es:Misiones principales (Skyrim) uk:Головний квест (Skyrim) it:Missioni Principali (Skyrim) ja:メインクエスト (Skyrim) pt:Missões Principais (Skyrim) nl:Hoofdqueeste/Skyrim cs:Hlavní Dějová Linie (Questy) Kategoria:Skyrim: Zadania wątku głównego Kategoria:Do poprawy